


师傅领进门

by Sophieeeee



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 20:11:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15714252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophieeeee/pseuds/Sophieeeee
Summary: 所有的bug都归咎于外星生物学！大概是一个师傅领进门修行在个人的PWP





	师傅领进门

Adam看起来有些过于兴奋。把Peter的衣服放在角落的椅子上似乎耗费了他所有的耐心，于是他快速剥下自己的制服随手把自它们团一团往身后一抛，跪在Peter的面前兴致勃勃地问：

“我该做些什么？”

Peter强行压下抓过枕头挡住自己的冲动。Adam的耐心随着Peter的每一个犹豫以肉眼可见的速度迅速流失。他好奇地打量着Peter赤裸的身体，伸出的手在皮肤上徘徊着，辐射出热情的温度，似乎在等待一个许可。

唯一有资格发许可证的人这会儿正苦涩地品尝着内心的痛苦煎熬。Peter在Adam灼热的目光下恍恍惚惚地觉得自己就像煎锅上咯吱作响的鸡蛋，快要糊了的那种。终于Adam失去了耐心，他用手推了推Peter下身翘起的器官惊奇地说：

“你的也翘起来了？我的也是！”

Peter在突如其来的触碰中急促地喘了一声，Adam大大方方地挺起自己的下身在爱人及临时导师面前甩着自己昂扬的下身。见鬼了，Peter痛苦地闭上眼睛，把脑袋磕在冰冷的墙壁上，他自暴自弃地伸手拉着Adam顺从的指头向自己靠拢。

“帮帮我。”

柔软的掌心乖巧地包裹着Peter的小兄弟，Peter在Adam试探的按压下长舒一口气。跨过最初关卡的人类迅速抛弃了自己的羞耻与良心，慷慨地伸手为对方礼尚往来。Adam毫不遮掩的呻吟让Peter十分得意，他熟练地在柱体上下移动着，变化着自己的压力，时不时略过濡湿的柱头，挠一挠后面的球体。他的热情很快被好学的Adam反馈到自己身上，正所谓“人人为我，我为人人”。要不是Peter这会儿有个重要的事要做，他恨不得和Adam这样百年难得一遇的好学生来一个快乐击掌。

Adam的呼吸渐渐急促起来，他止不住向前挺动自己的屁股往Peter手中寻找更多的摩擦。然而他仍然记得自己的任务，努力集中精神为Peter周到服务。不太熟练的模仿让Peter有些感动，他腾出一只手揉了揉Adam的脑袋，满意地看到对方往日一丝不苟的长发瞬间变得乱糟糟的。

“你做得很好，Adam，你——啊！”

Adam无措地看着捂着自己身体倒在床上一脸痛苦的人类。Peter的脸涨得通红，但明显不是因为快感而是由于疼痛，他眼睛紧闭，嘴唇发白，双腿在床单上无助地摩擦着。Adam感到愧疚，又莫名兴奋，然后因为自己的兴奋感到更加地愧疚。他俯下身一边感受着光滑温热的触感，一边担忧地说：“对不起，让我治疗你的痛苦，好吗？”

Peter摆摆手，过了一会儿又慢慢坐起身，他先前快乐地吐着液体的小兄弟蔫头耷脑地贴着床单控诉Adam的罪行。Adam只是无法在过载的快感中控制自己的力道，他在心中念叨着。他虚弱地笑了笑，推开年轻人想要弥补的手。

Adam的手真好看啊。

Peter摇了摇脑袋让自己回神。Adam还在看着他，似乎以为自己捏傻了Peter。他看上去那么地年轻而可爱，Peter几乎要为自己诱拐的行径感到罪恶。他背靠着墙张开自己的腿，一边在敞开的抽屉里摸索着一边对Adam解释道：

“我们进行下一个阶段。”

“我们不按摩了吗？我喜欢这个。”

Adam的失望几乎要溢满整个寝室，Peter对着自己还有些萎靡的下身苦笑了一下。润滑剂还有些剩余，这大概是目前唯一顺利的事情了。Adam新奇地打量着Peter坦荡展示的屁股蛋子，他大概从未以这个角度观察过屁股，所以看得十分仔细，一寸皮肤也不放过。

Peter在Adam的注视下终于又开始有了兴致，他试探着把自己的食指捅进了通道里，指头周围蠕动的肌肉让他口干舌燥。Adam震惊地看着Peter的下身，似乎从未想过这个部位还能这样使用。

Peter艰难地指挥：“你也一起。”

Adam小心翼翼地把自己的手指也伸了进去，他睁大双眼观察肌肉如何在自己的力道下热情地扩张，自己的指头又如何顺着Peter的轨迹逐渐消失在入口处。Peter带着他的学生在自己的身体里缓慢前行，按压着内壁的褶皱开拓探索。Adam时不时在有限的空间里抚摸Peter的手指，像是在寻求陪伴和认可，生涩的情感像是催情剂一样逐渐融入Peter的肌肤。人类的脚在床单上摩擦着发泄快感，他觉得自己再这样下去怕是要提前泄出来了。

Peter抽出自己的手指，连带着Adam也离开了他的身体。Adam失望地坐回自己的大腿上，额头的汗水甩在Peter的肚皮上。

“Peter，我也喜欢这个。”

这家伙怎么什么都喜欢！

Peter没好气地掏出枕头底下的避孕套扔给年轻人，他努力忽视下半身的空虚感，后悔没有早点让Adam戴上套子——他怎么从来没想过给自己戴套？Peter有些懊悔地对拿着包装袋无措地看着自己的Adam胡乱比划着。

“戴上它，我们进入正题。”

Adam老老实实地拆开包装，对着手上的半透明物体好奇地端详了一会儿后又嗅了嗅。Peter差点一脚踹向磨磨蹭蹭的年轻人。

“往你的阴茎上套！”

他扭过头瞪着墙壁，想不明白自己为什么不肯看年轻人戴套。

窸窸窣窣的声音钻进Peter的耳道里，像是小虫子在爬，Peter期待地拱起自己的身体，半天没有等到理应握住自己屁股的手。

“我不喜欢这个，Peter，不戴可以吗？”

所以Adam还是有讨厌的东西的。

被自己的想法逗笑的Peter觉得心情前所未有地轻快，他开开心心地回答：“不行。”

“Peter？”

一只手讨好似地在他的小腿上轻轻摩擦着，Peter舒舒服服地伸展自己的四肢，摇了摇头。

“没有套子你就去浴室自己解决吧。”

Adam显然听懂了Peter的意思。他委委屈屈地调整好自己的坐姿，跪在Peter的身前。Peter舔了舔突然干涩的嘴唇，扶着Adam炽热的器官，引导着他进入自己。最初的阻力很快被Peter熟练地化解，他放松自己迎接Peter的到来，甬道的内壁顺从地分开的肌肉热情四溢地拥抱来客，又在Peter的指挥下不断地按压着Adam，引诱他更深地入侵。

Adam的脸上浮现出红晕，很快蔓延到胸膛。他大喊着把Peter往自己的方向拖拽，一边狠狠地把自己撞进天堂。Peter不得不喘着气用脚后跟把自己拱起来，一点点往后挪，毕竟屁股悬空并不是什么美妙的体验。Adam皱着眉把他一巴掌按在原地，第一次露出了有些凶狠的表情。Peter的屁股压在床的边缘，他痛苦地哀嚎了一下，觉得自己的骨头在抽搐。

“别动，Peter。”

Peter吹胡子瞪眼睛：“我都要掉下去了你让我别动。”

Adam低下头观察了一下他们的姿势，然后默默抱起怀中的人满怀歉意地丢在了床上。

床垫很柔软，Peter在上面小小地弹了一下，与此同时带动他收缩绷紧的肌肉给屁股里的Adam来了一个意想不到的夹击。Adam明显更加激动了起来，他加快了自己撞击的速度与力道，像是在打桩一样虎头虎脑地往更湿热紧凑的地方进攻。Peter也不太好受，他深呼吸努力放松自己，在突然变化的节奏中尽力适应新的情况。Adam掐着他的大腿，眼睛泛着幽幽的红光，他的呼吸喷洒在Peter的脸上，滚烫的汗水大颗大颗滴落在Peter的胸膛。

Peter开始思考万一自己被Adam吸进他额头这会儿正发光的石头里，是应该先努力出来，还是给自己一个痛快的手活。

他很快就没有思考这个问题了。Adam的身体在摩擦中开始涨大，撑得Peter有些难受。他嘟嘟囔囔地叫嚷着，却无法发泄过载的情绪。脑子似乎被柱体搅得一团糟，Peter隐约间感到自己的双脚被抬了起来，Adam的抽插角度越发直接，他逼迫Peter的上半身与下半身折叠起来，从上往下把他们的身体结合得更加紧密。

Peter的腿在空中摇晃着，觉得自己快要被旋进床垫里。下半身似乎已经不是他自己的了，却仍然忠心耿耿地顺着神经给大脑带来最诚实的快感。Adam半站立的身体挡住了灯光，Peter被笼罩在一片阴影中，觉得自己像是狮子血盆大口下无处可逃的小山羊。他挣扎着想要呼吸，氧气卡在胸口不上不下。Peter对着空气喘了半天，突然意识到自己已经十分丢脸地哭了出来。

Adam低下头，湿热的舌头舔过他的脸颊。他听到熟悉的声音在耳边响起。

“不要哭，Peter。”

然而Adam的安慰怎么听都带着一丝得意洋洋的情绪。Peter愤懑地抬起自己的身体猛地夹紧屁股。他的报复当然反弹到了自己身上，Adam更快速地把自己撞进温暖的通道中，发疯般钻开一切障碍物，似乎要把自己的身体深入Peter的肠子里、胃里，甚至顶住肺部、撞开心脏。

Peter觉得自己的臀瓣发疼，在空气中隐隐跳动。他张开嘴想要发出什么声音，短促的叫声被Adam大声的呻吟中逐渐抬高，靠近山的巅峰。然后他猛地坠落，背部撞在土地上——床单上，淅淅沥沥的液体洒在他的小腹。Peter伸手把自己的精液抹开，感到Adam往他的身体里又推进了一些。

他懒洋洋地说：“拔出来。”

Adam在他的脸颊上又啃又亲，假装自己没有听到Peter说了什么。Peter把脑袋埋在枕头里，决定随他去。他的意识漫无目的地漂浮着，随着河流星辰逐渐远去。睡意在身体里逐渐蔓延，他打了一个哈欠。想要对Adam说晚安。

Adam在他开口之前又撑开了Peter的身体。准确说他本来就撑着Peter的屁股，但是现在他又斗志昂扬了起来。

Peter一巴掌拍开了Adam的脸颊：“Adam，你不累吗？”

“不累。”

Adam咬着他的耳朵，十分热情地推进着，他的呼吸逐渐急促了起来。Peter觉得自己的屁股随着每一次的摩擦都在痛苦地抽搐。

“你可真行啊。”他难过地闭上眼睛，知道Adam一时半会儿停不下来了。

“都是你这个师傅教得好。”Adam愉快地回答。


End file.
